


Peacekeeper, Take Your Time

by gilligankane



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilligankane/pseuds/gilligankane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana wishes Quinn had picked anyone else to attach to during her pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peacekeeper, Take Your Time

Santana had to learn the hard way, so when Puck goes to repeat her mistake, she sits back in the hard, red, plastic chair in the Glee room and doesn’t try to hide her smirk, her momentary amusement allowing her to forget that Quinn is hogging Brittany, again.

Kurt sits down next to her, frowning when she looks over at him and rolls her eyes at his obnoxiously loud cheetah print sweater. “What?”

Santana, turning back towards the crash-and-burn about to take place, murmurs, “Just watch.”

Kurt follows her line of sight and gasps a little. “What does he think he’s doing?” his asks, her voice high and pitchy. “Doesn’t he remember what happened when  _I_  tried to-”

“He wasn’t here,” Santana whispers back, tossing a quick glance over her shoulder.

Kurt sees her smirk and practically shivers. “He’s going to regret it.”

Santana is counting on it. The more Puck keeps trying to get Quinn to include him, the more frustrated Quinn gets; the more frustrated Quinn gets, the more time Brittany has to spend calming her down.

The more time Brittany has to spend calming Quinn down, the less time she Santana gets to spend with her.

If Puck realizes just how far he needs to stay away from Quinn right now, Santana will have Brittany back, all to herself, and that’s the ultimate result in Puck’s misstep.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” Kurt is muttering under his breath. Santana is leaning a little more forward with every step Puck takes, and when he reaches Quinn-and-Brittany, Santana hears Kurt inhale and hold his breath; she does the same.

Even from across the room, Santana can see kind blue eyes widen in surprise and shock, then harden in a look that screams “ _Puck, don’t_ ” but Puck, standing practically on top of Quinn, must not see it, because he’s dipping his head and saying something low enough for Santana not to hear.

It’s a slow motion car wreck as Puck extends his large, clumsy boy-hand and moves it in the direction of Quinn’s bulging stomach. From her perfectly positioned seat – because she’s not sitting this far away from Brittany for no reason – Santana gets to see Quinn’s eyes narrow and her own hand shoot out, wrapping around Puck’s wrist and pulling down so that Puck is bent at the waist, Quinn whispering furiously in his ear. Santana catches Brittany’s gaze and smirks as the blond worries her bottom lip between her teeth, trying desperately not to wince at Quinn’s piercing tone; failing as Quinn tugs violently on Puck’s arm, probably pulling his shoulder out of its socket.

Santana finds this far too amusing.

When Quinn let’s Puck go, he stumbles back a few steps, regaining his balance and turning quickly, spinning into the first seat he can find, next to Santana.

Kurt is breathing heavily behind her, but Santana turns slowly towards Puck, arms crossed over her chest, an “ _I told you so_ ” smirk on her face.

Puck looks up. “Don’t,” he warns.

“You shouldn’t have even tried it,” she sings, waggling her eyebrows.

“Lopez-”

She shrugs, still smirking. “At least she didn’t castrate you.”

Puck’s face pales and he sucks his cheeks in. “Lopez-”

“I’m just saying. It could have been  _a lot_  worse. Poor Mike,” she starts, and doesn’t even have to finish, because Puck grimaces and makes an odd sound in the back of his throat, his hands clenching the tops of his knees, because Poor Mike Chang hasn’t been able to dance for the last couple of days.

Kurt, from behind them, taps Puck on the shoulder and he almost sails off the chair, catching himself at the same time, sighing when he sees it’s only Kurt.

“That was a stupid idea.”

Puck sneers. “No, really?”

Santana spares a glance towards Brittany and sees her long arm wound around Quinn and almost frowns, but she sees Brittany looking at her and smiles quickly before turning her attention back to the boys.

“I mean,” Kurt continues, lifting his chin as if to deflect Puck’s sarcasm. “Why would you even try to touch her in the first place. She  _clearly_  didn’t like it enough the first time.”

Santana has to decide between paying attention to whatever Brittany is saying to her, laughing out loud or grabbing the back of Puck’s shirt when he lunges for Kurt, and the third option only wins because she can picture the look on Brittany’s face if Kurt Hummel was crushed into the floor polish, so she grabs and only has to pull twice, hard, before Puck sits back down, half-snarling.

Kurt slides two fingers across his forehead, brushing back his bangs.

“Brittany is the only one allowed to touch her,” Kurt says as if he’s talking to a four-year-old, completely avoiding eye contact when Puck looks back over his shoulder to glare at him.

At Brittany’s name, Santana looks back over at the two blonds huddle together in the corner of the room and sighs.

Santana wishes Quinn had picked  _anyone_ else to attach to during her pregnancy, because as long as Quinn is commanding the attention of Brittany, Santana has to sit with Puck and Kurt and neither are very good for her social life.

She can’t even whisper dirty things to them, which makes Glee almost as boring as math class.

\---

Brittany doesn’t sigh when Quinn snarls again in Puck’s direction. Instead, she shifts her chair a little closer and murmurs something that’s not actually words, but sounds like she’s agreeing with Quinn all the same.

When Quinn’s glare softens into a smile, Brittany lets her body relax and she catches Santana’s eye across the room, smiling widely that, “ _yes, she’s fine now_ ” and looking away just as quickly when Quinn squeals a little and presses Brittany’s hand against her stomach.

Brittany feels a sporadic pressure against her hand and all the books she’s read – sitting up in bed late at night when Quinn has finally eaten whatever she’s craving at 3 o’clock in the morning and Santana is asleep, wrapped around her lower half as if Brittany never moved in the first place – tell her that the baby is kicking again, just like she has been for the last month.

Humoring Quinn is key, though, and it keeps Brittany out of trouble, and by extension, Santana too – except for last week when Santana accidently touched Quinn’s stomach and then Santana was on her own because Brittany  _refused_  to pick between her girlfriend and her pregnant friend.

“Did you feel it?”

Brittany smiles widely, because babies honestly get her excited, and this baby in particular seems like she’s going to be fun; she already seems to like Brittany.

“She’s going to be a soccer player,” Brittany says, because it’s nicer than Santana’s explanation of the baby being a mutant who is trying to kick its way out of Quinn’s skin.

It makes Quinn smile, too, which is even better, because when Quinn smiles, the Glee kids can take a collective breath, and stop being on edge all the time. Quinn smiling means that Brittany can bring her home and still see Santana tonight. Quinn smiling means a lot of things and all of them are good.

Quinn must catch Brittany staring across the room – Santana is smirking at Puck and talking out of the corner of her mouth, which means  _danger_  – because the hand around her wrist is loosening and Quinn is shifting in her seat.

“You can over there and sit with her if you want,” Quinn says, head tilted down.

Brittany only hesitates a second before looping an arm around the back of Quinn’s chair. “I like it here.”

“Brittany-”

“If I get up,” Brittany cuts in, one eye on Kurt leaning forward to say something to Puck, the other on Quinn, “Puck will probably try to come over.”

Quinn stiffens instantly, her voice dropping to a growl. “Stay put.”

Brittany nods. “‘Course I will.”

She mouths “ _I’m sorry_ ” to Santana, but her apology is lost in a small scuffle as Puck lunges over the back of his chair and Santana stops him, her fingers tangled in his ugly shirt. Everyone in the room looks up, but by the time they focus in on the source of the noise, Puck is already sitting down again, smoothing out his shirt and Santana is rolling her eyes, picking at her nails, and Kurt is sitting back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other.

Brittany shrugs and Quinn doesn’t do much of anything except lean further into Brittany.

There’s thirty seconds of silence between them before Quinn speaks up shyly, her hand wrapped around Brittany’s wrist again. “Want to feel her kick?”

The baby is kicking and across the room, she thinks she hears Puck groan again, Santana looks like she’s frowning and next to her, Quinn looks happy and while three out of four of those things are good, she can always fix the fourth thing later.

Santana never stays grumpy at her for long and Quinn won’t be pregnant forever, so for now, Brittany will feel the baby kick and keep Puck far,  _far_  away from Quinn.

Even if other than that, Glee, these days, is more boring than watching Santana be bored in math class.


End file.
